


Любовные треугольники в мультифандоме, или В чем «Легенда о Корре» похожа на слэшный оридж

by miroveha



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Analysis, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Meta, Pop Culture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Аналитика о культурных тропах в любовном треугольнике Мако/Корра/Асами.





	Любовные треугольники в мультифандоме, или В чем «Легенда о Корре» похожа на слэшный оридж

**Часть І: Теория**

__  
Сюжетные тропы: как они возникают и для чего существуют  


За долгие века существования повествовательной традиции, воплощающейся не только в литературе, но и в музыке, живописи, театре и любых других видах пограничных искусств, в человеческой культуре успело сложиться множество традиционных путей развития сюжета. Мы сегодня называем их «сюжетными тропами». 

Важно понимать, что каждый троп — это готовый шаблон развития ситуации. Большинство тропов сложилось в культуре само собой, когда под давлением неких жизненных реалий человеческие мысли устремлялись по одному и тому же пути воплощения собственных действий, что в свою очередь находило отражение в творчестве. Кроме того, некоторая часть тропов была создана выдающимися мыслителями, которые проложили дорогу для всех остальных. Но как бы он ни был создан, с того момента, как троп начинает распространяться в культурной среде, он также начинает влиять на человеческое мышление.

Тропы бывают как общекультурные, отыгрывающие важную роль в восприятии мира больших социальных групп, так и более мелкие, «нишевые» — соответственно, их влияние распространяется на куда меньшую группу людей. К примеру, существуют сюжетные тропы, которые способен узнать каждый из нас: прекрасную принцессу заточил в башне злой колдун, поклявшись держать ее там вечно, но вот мимо башни проезжал прекрасный принц… — все знают, чем закончится подобная история. Это настолько широко распространенный троп, что вокруг него успела сложиться целая плеяда тропов поменьше, видоизменяющих или дополняющих оригинал: к примеру, принцесса не стала ждать принца, а сбежала сама; это был вовсе не принц, а переодетый под него разбойник; злой колдун на самом деле вовсе не злой, а цели у него великие и возвышенные. Тем не менее, все эти культурные надстройки не смогли бы появиться на свет, не существуй изначального тропа о прекрасной принцессе, запертой в башне. 

Со временем тропы могут изменяться или утрачивать свою актуальность. Поскольку большинство из них формируется под давлением жизненных реалий, специфика, присущая конкретному сюжетному повороту, через какой-то промежуток времени может перестать нести смысл: никто бы так не поступил в новых жизненных условиях. Следовательно, из-за своей недостоверности такие тропы исчезают из повествовательной традиции, а на их место приходят новые сюжеты, обусловленные современностью.

Подобное замещение происходило с тех самых пор, как люди начали рассказывать друг другу разные истории. Но в последние несколько десятков лет все процессы значительно ускорились, в том числе и возникновение новых тропов — поскольку условия человеческой жизни начали меняться так быстро, как никогда раньше. 

Собственно, с появлением Интернета и его влиянием на окружающую действительность мы можем наблюдать становление общепринятых сюжетных ходов за какие-то пять-шесть лет, что по меркам культурной эволюции просто небывалая скорость. 

_ Переосмысление гендерных тропов в эпоху Интернета _

Большинство тропов так или иначе привязаны к социальному положению действующих лиц: ведь в зависимости от того, попадется спасителю принцесса в беде или обычная крестьянка, зависят сюжетные последствия. Но на самом деле разделение по социальному статусу в тех тропах, что достались нам от предыдущих веков, проходит ещё глубже. История, в которой прекрасная принцесса спасла бы заточенного в башню принца, могла бы возникнуть только в том случае, если бы сама принцесса переоделась принцем и таким образом «сменила» бы свой повествовательный гендер. Оставаясь же в рамках женского гендера, даже самая высокородная принцесса не имела права ни свободно перемещаться, ни владеть оружием, ни тем более на равных сражаться с мужчиной — общество предписывало ей совершенно другую роль. Роли в традиционной версии этого тропа четко привязаны к гендеру участвующих лиц, и причина легко объяснима: поскольку общество тех времен поголовно делилось по гендерному признаку, то и сюжетные ходы в разных видах творчества обязаны были развиваться по тем же принципам. 

Но с началом ХХ века условия жизни большинства людей начали меняться, так что граница между гендерными ролями размывалась все больше и больше. И вот в ХХІ веке мы хоть и делим по привычке ролевые модели на женские и мужские, но в целом традиция подобного разделения все больше отходит в прошлое. 

Особенно это заметно по творчеству, создающемуся и распространяющемуся в Интернете. Виртуальная реальность в принципе размывает социальный гендер, ведь мы не можем со стопроцентной точностью определить его сами — и потому должны полагаться на саморепрезентацию говорящего; соответственно, распределение ролей, что основывается исключительно на вторичных половых признаках, становится весьма условным. В этом великая сила Интернета: здесь любой при желании может стать кем угодно. 

Но и это ещё не все, что повлияло на восприятие гендерных ролей в виртуальной реальности. Благодаря возникновению такой вещи, как фанфикшен, а через него в свою очередь — понятия «слэша» и/или «яоя», в одной из социальных групп, которая определяет сама себя как «мультифандом», сложилась уникальная ситуация: традиционно женские роли в повествовательной традиции начали массово переноситься на мужчин. То есть мы можем утверждать, что гендерная граница в этом конкретном случае была полностью стерта — пусть и односторонне (ведь традиционно мужские роли не стали так же массово переноситься на женщин), но это все же произошло. 

Конечно, это довольно важный шаг в культурном развитии, который влечет за собой определенные последствия. Не так уж важно, чем именно вызвано подобное явление — о сути того, что такое слэш и зачем он пишется, было сломано уже немало копий, а в будущем сломают наверняка ещё больше. Важно, что это уже происходит. Полное растворение двух ролевых систем, которым консервативная культурная традиция строго-настрого запрещает смешиваться, порождает не только переосмысление повествовательной традиции как таковой, но и постепенное расшатывание концепции о делении на гендерные роли вообще и в принципе. 

Ещё важнее, что постепенно социальная группа мультифандома все больше расширяется — а следовательно, оказывает все большее влияние на общество в целом. Даже те люди, что не относят себя к какому-либо фандому, начинают признавать его существование (пусть и с целью заработать чуть больше денег, воплотив желания целевой аудитории). И главное, что участие в фандоме ничуть не отменяет принадлежность к другим социальным группам. Обычные фанаты комиксов, чье детство пришлось на семидесятые-восьмидесятые годы ХХ века, спустя два десятка лет начали снимать по ним экранизации, а то и писать официальные продолжения. И никто уже не видит в этом ничего странного. 

Выросло новое поколение создателей оригинального контента, начинавших когда-то именно в фандомной среде, — и дальше их будет только больше. Весь тот культурный массив, что мы привыкли воспринимать как «неформальный», наполненный новыми тропами, которые возникли в процессе фандомной игры, и просто переосмысленными сюжетными ходами, вдруг выплеснется наружу — и резко получит статус официальной части культуры. А может быть, даже статус новой волны в современном искусстве. 

Собственно, начало этого процесса можно наблюдать уже сейчас. 

_ Фандомный сегмент Интернета & создатели «Легенды о Корре» _

Не секрет, что Майкл Димартино и Брайан Кониецко, сценаристы «Легенды о Корре», всегда тесно общались со своими фанатами и следили за общественным мнением, касавшимся их детища. Через собственные аккаунты в твиттере и особенно в тумблере они даже вмешивались в некоторые фанатские дискуссии. Иначе говоря, и во время выхода сериала, и сейчас они активно принимают участие в жизни фандома, который сами же в свое время вызвали к жизни. 

Сам по себе этот факт не особо примечателен: многие авторы в наше время напрямую общаются со своими фанатами. Интернет, в конце концов, способствует размыванию самых разных границ. Гораздо любопытнее, что с 2005-ого года (начало выхода «Легенды об Аанге») и по конец 2014-ого (конец выхода «Легенды о Корре») повествовательный тон авторов сильно изменился — и дело тут не только в смене целевой аудитории, что повлекла за собой и смену построения сюжета: ведь первый сериал предназначался для детей, а второй — уже для подростков, то есть аудитории постарше. Нет, изменился подход к самому наполнению. Грубо говоря, в «Легенде о Корре» и в «Легенде об Аанге» некоторые темы освещаются с прямо противоположных сторон — а потому складывается впечатление, что за спиной каждого из сериалов стоит совершенно разный культурный контекст, практически не пересекающийся между собой. И тот контекст, что стоит за спиной у «Корры», куда ближе и к массовой культуре вообще, и к мультифандому в частности — то есть, тому набору специфических тропов, что возникли и получили развитие по большей части в фандомной среде. 

Сильнее всего это заметно на примере главной любовной линии «Легенды о Корре», которую с незавидной частотой демонстрируют нам во время первых двух сезонов. И вот на этом моменте хотелось бы остановиться подробнее.

**Часть ІІ: Практический анализ**

За бедной, но гордой девушкой ухаживают сразу двое парней: один из них — отважный герой, сраженный в самое сердце красотой и силой этой девушки, а потому настойчиво добивающейся ее внимания; второй же — сын миллионера, красивый и галантный, который может обеспечить своей возлюбленной наилучшие условия, если только она останется с ним. Дальше нам показывают, что отважный герой готов пойти буквально на все, лишь бы добиться поставленной цели, и не принимает слово «нет» в качестве ответа, а сын миллионера мучается ревностью, пытаясь понять, было ли что-то у его пассии с героем — и при этом даже не думает спросить саму девушку, каково ее мнение на этот счет. 

Ничего не напоминает? 

Если ваш ответ — «типичный дамский роман», то вы почти угадали. На самом деле это любовный треугольник между Мако, Коррой и Асами, если всем его участникам сменить пол строго на противоположный. Ведь вся эта любовная линия, по сути, и есть типичный дамский роман, хоть и с нехарактерной для официальной культуры концовкой (но характерной, впрочем, для мультифандома). Не согласны? 

Тогда давайте посмотрим на происходящее на экране. 

_Первый сезон_

Чтобы лучше разобраться в отношениях внутри любовного треугольника Корра-Мако-Асами, эксперимента ради попробуем сменить им пол. 

Тогда завязка выходит приблизительно такой: в команду про-бендинга, возглавляемую бедной, но очень гордой девушкой, приходит герой — бедный, как мышь, но знаменитый на весь мир. Герой впервые услышал о про-бендинге тем же днем и ничего об этой игре по сути не знает, но поскольку он обладает выдающимися магическими способностями, то совершенно уверен, что сможет выигрывать матчи так же легко, как до того тренировочные спарринги со своими учителями. По стечению обстоятельств он таки добивается места в команде, несмотря на первоначальное сопротивление девушки-капитана: им до боли нужен ещё один игрок, и они готовы взять кого угодно; впрочем, сам герой считает, что получил это место благодаря своим выдающимся способностям. 

Тут надо заметить, что у героя и девушки кардинально разнится подход к про-бендингу: для героя это по большей части развлечение, в его жизни ничего не изменится, если он проиграет матч, — но для девушки это единственный шанс выбраться из бедности. Если команда проиграет, то им с сестрой придется снова жить на улице. (Для неразрывности повествования сменим заодно пол и Болину, тем более что у него был свой маленький любовный треугольник с Коррой и Мако.)

Не будем пересказывать весь сюжет «Легенды о Корре» — те, кто смотрел сериал, наверняка помнят его и так, а остальным автор советует все-таки посмотреть, когда выдастся возможность. Попробуем отметить лишь ключевые точки. 

**1**. Герой, восхищенный силой и красотой девушки-капитана, решает стать ее бойфрендом, нимало не интересуясь мнением самой девушки на этот счет. Но вдруг у него появляется соперник: как раз в те же дни девушку сбивает мотоциклом ослепительно прекрасный незнакомец, и чтобы загладить свою вину, предлагает сводить ее в дорогой ресторан. Как бы между прочим незнакомец также сообщает, что он сын местного миллионера, фанат девушки и вообще мог бы с легкостью устроить ей свидание с отцом, который наверняка не откажется проспонсировать ее команду...  
Естественно, едва миллионер дает деньги на участие команды в турнире, по законам жанра девушка тут же начинает с сыном миллионера встречаться. И естественно, главный герой начинает ревновать, поскольку уже считал девушку своей, — а тут вдруг на горизонте появляется нежданный соперник. В итоге он признается в своих чувствах, но героиня вежливо ему отказывает. 

**2**. Тут ещё важно заметить, что внешняя красота девушки — один из самых важных ее ресурсов. По сути, ни герой, ни сын миллионера ничего о ней не знают: они видят лишь красивое лицо и славу одного из лучших игроков в про-бендинг. Но пока девушка встречается с сыном миллионера, этот миллионер спонсирует ее команду; и в то же время пока в ее команде дерется Аватар, эта самая команда выигрывает и в целом набирает очки популярности. В общем-то, резкий отказ любому из них понесет за собой неприятные последствия.

 **3**. Пока девушка мучается сомнениями, что делать в подобной ситуации, ее младшая, куда более легкомысленная сестра приглашает героя на свидание — и тот неожиданно соглашается.  
Из-за сложных внутренних отношений и девушка, и герой играют плохо: появляется угроза, что они вообще могут вылететь из турнира. Так что девушка, поколебавшись, идет мириться с героем — поскольку недопонимание между ними явно плохо влияет на командную игру. Но в итоге недопонимания только накапливаются: герой, приняв желание мириться за проявление романтических чувств, целует ее — прямо на глазах у младшей сестры.  
Следует скандал, в ходе которого девушка спрашивает у героя, зачем он это сделал. Ответ героя типичен: «я не видел, чтобы ты сопротивлялась! к тому же ты сама ответила на поцелуй». Отсутствие прямого отказа герой воспринимает как согласие, и при том зритель не знает, правда ли в этом поцелуе была взаимность: он проходит слишком быстро, чтобы можно было что-то сказать с уверенностью. 

**4**. Не продолжая спор с героем, девушка бросается утешать младшую сестру. Выходит у нее не слишком хорошо, и последний дееспособный игрок их команды выводится из строя.  
Но по законам жанра герой в последний момент все-таки приходит в себя и выигрывает матч, а девушка с сестрой в конце концов мирятся. Также герой наконец-то говорит с сестрой девушки по душам, по ходу дела признавшись, что вообще-то и правда использовал ее как замену, поскольку ему было плохо и хотелось на кого-нибудь отвлечься. На самом деле он ее не любит, но свидание ему понравилось, и они отлично провели время. Младшая сестра, у которой свои комплексы неполноценности, предлагает все забыть, — ведь она и правда не так хороша, как ее старшая сестра. Они с героем расстаются друзьями. 

**5**. Дальше начинается сюжетная линия с противостоянием Амону, и на какое-то время все забывают о любовной драме. Миллионер великодушно приглашает девушку своего сына вместе с сестрой пожить в особняке, поскольку их жилище разрушили, а за ними увязывается и ревнующий герой. Во время первого же визита в особняк герой тайком подслушивает разговор миллионера, из которого ясно, что тот — сторонник Амона, и тут же сдает его властям.  
Девушка, конечно, расстроена и недовольна арестом спонсора их команды, но делать нечего: герой прав, миллионер и правда давал деньги на движение Амона. Отношения между сыном миллионера и героем сильно ухудшаются, а девушка пытается сохранить хорошие отношения с обеими, в чем они оба ее винят. И сын миллионера, и герой хотят, чтобы девушка заняла только его сторону, а любые попытки удержаться от личных оценок воспринимают в штыки. 

**6**. Героя неожиданно похищают, и девушка пытается выяснить, что же с ним все-таки произошло, в том числе и сама отправляется на поиски. Сын миллионера — теперь и сам миллионер — смотрит на нее с подозрением: ему неясно, почему она так активно помогает искать сокомандника, разрушившего всю жизнь ее бойфренда. К тому же сам бойфренд по-прежнему рядом — так почему девушка не уделяет внимания ему, а волнуется о пропавшем сопернике? Нет, тут явно что-то не так, решает миллионер. Наверное, она ему изменяет. 

**7**. Когда героя находят и девушка с беспокойством спрашивает о его здоровье, миллионер окончательно решает, что все кончено. Когда он требует прямого ответа, девушка не может сказать, что герой ей безразличен, но при этом не говорит ни о каких романтических чувствах. Она просит отложить разговор на потом, когда город не будет под контролем Амона.  
Но миллионер принимает это за прямое признание, и обвиняет девушку в измене. Их прерывает атака врага, а когда они возвращаются к разговору об отношениях, миллионер снова обвиняет девушку в том, что они с героем слишком долго гуляли вместе — на что девушка отвечает, что вообще-то они ходили в разведку. Позже ночью между героем и девушкой завязывается доверительный разговор, и девушка признает, что восхищается им за все, что он сделал. Герой смущен, но отвечает, что девушка тоже очень даже ничего.  
Утром между миллионером и девушкой проходит решающий разговор: они решают расстаться. Все заканчивается приблизительно таким диалогом:  
— Что бы ни случилось, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты мне все равно очень дорог.  
— Ты мне тоже. Пока. 

**8**. После того, как герой и девушка сражаются вместе и несколько раз спасают друг другу жизнь, они все-таки побеждают Амона, но дорогой ценой: герой лишается всех своих способностей. Девушка предлагает ему свою поддержку, но тот отказывается, говоря, что теперь он уже не тот, что прежде. Тогда девушка говорит, что ей не важно, владеет он способностями или нет — она любит его любым, — что героя совсем не утешает. Он бросается прочь, а через пару минут умудряется с помощью своей прошлой реинкарнации восстановить магические силы. Обернувшись, он видит счастливо улыбающуюся девушку и, бросившись к ней, тоже признается в любви и целует ее. Хэппи-энд!

...ну, а потом случился второй сезон.

 _Второй сезон_

Второй сезон практически сразу показывает нам, что в отношениях героя с его девушкой почему-то не все так гладко, как представлялось раньше. Девушка изо всех сил старается подстроиться под желания героя, но тот не хочет ни делиться с ней своими проблемами, ни даже признать, что он ей небезразличен: по мнению героя, она во всем выступает против него. Мягко говоря, это не то, чего можно было ожидать после первого сезона, в котором герой настойчиво добивался внимания девушки. 

**1**. В первых сериях можно выделить три ключевых точки, что в конце концов приводят к конфликту в их отношениях:  
1) По первому же зову героя девушка бросает любимую работу в полиции и следует за ним на край света — буквально, поскольку более далекого места от ее родного города, чем Южный полюс, и вообразить сложно.  
2) Когда герой насмерть ссорится со своими родителями, девушка пытается помирить их, за что герой обвиняет ее: «Почему ты занимаешь сторону моих родителей, а не мою? Ты меня совсем не ценишь и не понимаешь!»  
3) Учтя предыдущий опыт, девушка отказывается от каких-либо советов по разрешению ситуации и просто говорит, что поддержит любое решение, поскольку она его любит. В ответ герой обвиняет ее: «Я спросил, что ты думаешь, а не прав ли я! Конечно, я прав! Почему ты вообще в этом сомневаешься?»  
В какой-то момент девушка прямо говорит ему: «Подожди, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поддержала или чтобы я сказала, что думаю? А то я немного запуталась». В ответ герой закатывает скандал и сбегает прочь.  
Позже они мирятся, и герой просит прощения, объясняя, что трудно быть Аватаром. Ему отвечают, что быть девушкой Аватара ещё труднее. 

**2**. После ряда приключений, в которых девушка во всем поддерживает героя, они возвращаются с Южного полюса в город. Герой, несколько раз менявший свое мнение о происходящем, хочет заставить власти города применить их политическое влияние ради родного Южного полюса. Девушка пытается отговорить его: ведь такое вмешательство развяжет полномасштабные военные действия.  
На мирном шествии кто-то совершает теракт, и герой уверен, что в этом виноваты враги Южного полюса. И хотя девушка, дежурившая возле места теракта, нашла улику, свидетельствующую, что это не так, герой отказывается ее слушать и настаивает на своей версии. Он затевает незаконно все-таки собрать вооруженные силы и отправить их на Южный полюс, но не говорит об этом девушке — лишь ее сестре, которая поддерживает героя в желании отомстить врагам. Позже сестра проговаривается об этом и самой девушке.

 **3**. После очередной конфронтации между героем и президентом города последний приходит к девушке и приказывает рассказать все, что ей известно о планах героя. Сначала она не отвечает, но президент напоминает ей о долге офицера — и она все-таки признается, что слышала о плане незаконной переброски военного флота на Южный полюс.  
Операция срывается, и герой врывается к девушке на работу, требуя объяснить, почему она его предала. Девушка отвечает, что это был ее долг. Ещё немного покричав друг на друга, она предлагает герою расстаться — ведь отношения у них явно не складываются. Тот соглашается и уходит прочь. 

**4**. Девушка по-прежнему пытается довести, что многочисленные диверсии устраивают совсем не враги Южного полюса, — но начальство ее не слушает. Девушка решает сама поймать диверсантов, попросив помощи у миллионера, с которым они со времен разрыва оставались в нейтрально-дружеских отношениях. Вместе с другими помощниками они отправляются на поиски диверсантов, и в ходе разговора девушка нехотя признается, что рассталась с героем.  
Дальше они узнают, что помощники в расследовании предали их, и на самом деле все это служило лишь отвлечением внимания миллионера: пока его не было, склад принадлежащей ему компании ограбили подчистую. Девушка решительно заявляет, что так просто это не оставит и обязательно поймает виновников. Миллионер внезапно целует ее; девушка никак не отвечает, застыв в изумлении, и в конце концов миллионер извиняется за свои действия. Девушка делает вид, что ничего не было, и предлагает продолжить расследование. 

**5**. Девушка наконец узнает, кто виноват в диверсиях — местный медиа-магнат, делавший все, лишь бы развязать войну. Она уже собирается рассказать об этом миллионеру, как вдруг приходит новость: этот магнат выкупил контрольный пакет акций в компании миллионера, — и она решает повременить ещё немного, собрав больше доказательств.  
В конце концов она все же объявляет о своей находке, но ни миллионер, ни сестра, которую медиа-магнат сделал звездой кино, не верят ей. Миллионер даже предлагает девушке немного отдохнуть, намекая, что она слишком переутомилась и не может рассуждать здраво. Увидев, как они общаются, сестра обвиняет девушку в том, что она снова начала встречаться с миллионером — и всего-то спустя неделю после отбытия героя! Миллионер с девушкой все отрицают, девушка вообще в раздражении замечает, что их главная проблема — это медиа-магнат, но ее уже никто не слушает.  
Вечером к ней приходит миллионер. Девушка снова говорит о своем расследовании, но миллионер не поддерживает разговор, вместо этого предложив сходить в ресторан развеяться. Он ещё раз целует девушку, и в этот раз она отвечает; но тут к ней в квартиру врываются коллеги-полицейские с обвинениями, что на самом деле все теракты организовала она сама. Даже их предыдущее расследование якобы было устроено лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание миллионера от склада компании. Девушка умоляет миллионера не верить им, утверждая, что она невиновна, — но он лишь стоит и смотрит, как ее уводят прочь в наручниках.

 **6**. Девушку сажают в тюрьму. Там ее навещает сестра, которая по-прежнему не верит в то, что в терактах виноват медиа-магнат; в «утешение» сестре она приносит постер со своего последнего фильма. Миллионер ее не навещает: это слишком напоминает ему об арестованном отце.  
Во время премьеры нового фильма очередной теракт магната проваливаются — и все наконец понимают, что девушка была права. Миллионер просит освободить девушку из тюрьмы, а сестра извиняется, что не верила ей.  
К девушке подбегает вернувшийся герой, который в странствиях потерял память обо всем, что происходило в последние несколько недель — в том числе и об их разрыве. Девушка напоминает, что они поссорились, но под направленными на них взглядами всех их общих знакомых не решается признаться, насколько сильно поссорились. Миллионер обижается, что она не сказала о разрыве, но сам молчит. 

**7**. Все вместе они отправляются спасать родителей героя. Сестра спрашивает, рассказала ли девушка наконец о разрыве, на что она отвечает, что ждет подходящего момента. Впрочем, сразу после этого она решается все-таки признаться — но видит, как на ее глазах герой сносит магией голову тренировочному чучелу, и предпочитает ещё немного помолчать. (Вспомнив, вероятно, как в прошлый раз герой разнес магией весь ее офис.)

 **8**. После окончательной победы над врагами этого сезона девушка отзывает героя в сторону и наконец рассказывает об их разрыве. Герой не удивляется: оказывается, в ходе битвы он полностью восстановил свою память и уже знал об этом, хоть и ничего не сказал сам. Девушка говорит, что раскаивается во всем произошедшем, но герой все же решает, что продолжать отношения и дальше будет слишком болезненно. Выслушав обещание девушки любить его вечно, он уходит прочь. 

_Третий сезон_

Третий сезон — единственный, где нет любовной линии. Впрочем, нельзя не отметить, что для нашей девушки этот сезон начинается практически так же, как и предыдущий: она снова бросает работу в полиции и следует за героем на край света, хоть в этот раз куда более неохотно. 

При этом остальные персонажи считают совершенно нормальным подшучивать над ней насчет расставания — в том духе, что она сама виновата в их разрыве; в том числе этим занимается и сам герой. 

_Четвертый сезон_

В четвертом сезоне любовная линия возвращается, хоть и под самый конец: последние кадры последней серии демонстрируют, как герой и миллионер уходят вместе, держась за руки. До этого они сильно сблизились: в частности, только миллионеру пишет герой, когда на полгода отправляется путешествовать по миру; также они делают комплименты внешности друг друга, и герой краснеет, когда слышит, что новая стрижка ему идет. 

Хоть они и не поцеловались, что стало бы окончательным доводом за романтическое сближение — видимо, этого не пропустила (само)цензура сериала, — но все же создатели подтвердили, что имели в виду именно начало отношений как пары. 

Это особенно любопытно, учитывая, что по-настоящему герой и миллионер начинают сдруживаться как раз в третьем сезоне — то есть после того, как оба оставили романтические отношения с одной и той же девушкой. В третьем сезоне они то вместе, то по отдельности подшучивали над ней, а уже в четвертом их отношения вышли на качественно новый уровень. 

Таким образом любовный треугольник Корра-Мако-Асами замкнулся.

**Часть ІІI: Выводы**

Так к чему же было все это долгое вступление и не менее долгое описание событий канона? Прежде чем подвести главный итог этой аналитики, хотелось бы отметить несколько промежуточных выводов.

 **Во-первых** , «Легенда о Корре» считается чрезвычайно феминистической историей: ведь здесь много активных женских персонажей, которые принимают самостоятельные решения и вообще не зависят морально или физически от мужчин. И если понимать феминизм как борьбу против сексизма в отношении женщин — пожалуй, так оно и есть; с этой точки зрения «Корра» феминистична. 

Но если понимать феминизм как борьбу за стирание гендерных стереотипов и за равенство полов, то вдруг обнаруживается любопытный факт: «Корра» не стирает стереотипы между полами, но всего лишь делает между ними реверс. Что может быть типичнее любовного треугольника между красивой девушкой, бедным, но благородным героем и миллионером с сомнительным прошлым? Эта история стара как мир — сложно было бы даже сказать, когда возник такой троп. 

Не менее типична история «сначала девушка отвергает ухаживания, но благодаря храбрым подвигам видит истинное лицо героя и влюбляется в него». Троп о получении девушки в награду за спасение мира — ещё более старый, чем противостояние героизма и денег в борьбе за любовь. 

Все, что сделала «Легенда о Корре» — лишь перевернула троп с ног на голову, так что женщины вдруг стали бороться за руку мужчины, а не наоборот. В остальном сюжетная канва осталась прежней.

 **Во-вторых** , хватило смены пола персонажей, чтобы некоторые поступки в «Легенде о Корре» вместо храбрых и новаторских (поскольку их совершают женщины) вдруг начали выглядеть шаблонными и очень сомнительными с точки зрения современной этики. Если бы все то же делали мужчины, то создатели сериала сразу же подверглись бы критике со стороны феминистической аудитории — и вполне заслуженно. 

Если внимательно смотреть сериал, возникает множество неприятных вопросов, на которые создатели не дают ответа. К примеру, можно ли целовать девушку без ее на то согласия, а потом утверждать, что ей понравилось, потому что она не сопротивлялась? А что насчет парня?

Насколько искренни чувства парня к девушке, если он начинает обвинять ее в предательстве сразу же, как только она посмела завести собственное мнение? А чувства девушки к парню? 

И таких вопросов встает очень много — во всяком случае, больше, чем хотелось бы автору. 

**Так почему «Легенда о Корре» похожа на слэшный оридж?**

Потому что фандому так же свойственно переносить типично женские роли на мужчин. Обратный процесс — то есть перенос типично мужских ролей на женщин — встречается намного реже, как уже было сказано во вступлении, но, исходя из общих тенденций, додуматься до этой мысли все-таки несложно. 

Да и в целом: ситуацию, где борющиеся между собой за руку девушки мужчины в конце концов оказываются вместе, утратив интерес к самой девушке, куда проще встретить в фанфикшене, чем в официальной культуре. В тех фандомах, где любовные треугольники мЖм в принципе существуют в каноне, автор сам не раз видел подобные тексты. Причем в трех четвертях из них женщину, ставшую причиной раздора между героями, фанаты обвиняли в том, что она посмела рассорить своих поклонников и вообще главная виновница любовного противостояния, — практически так же, как Мако обвиняют в том, что он предал и Корру, и Асами одновременно. 

Сложно сказать, что именно подтолкнуло создателей сериала именно к такой концовке, но вероятнее всего — на них все-таки повлияла фанатская культура, сложившаяся в том числе и вокруг обеих «Легенд». Учитывая плотное общение создателей с фанатами, уже упоминавшееся выше, это было бы неудивительно. 

Конец «Легенды о Корре», как кажется автору, один из первых настолько масштабных выходов мышления, раньше культивировавшегося исключительно в фанатской среде, в официальную культуру. К добру это или к худу — время покажет, но тенденция определенно намечена. 


End file.
